No longer in existence
by Criminal Minds only mafia boss
Summary: Russia finally did it, he took over the world.. Well sort of. He defeated the worlds largest super power... America... How you ask? One boy, correction, one state... Oklahoma... Read on to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Just a warning RAPE MALE X MALE SEX BAD LANGUAGE ABUSE BLOOD PAIN SLAVE RELATED THINGS AND SADISTIC WAYS ARE USED. IF YOU CAN NOT STAND THIS STUFF OR ARE UNDER AGED PLEASE DO NOT READ!

America was slowly falling apart, he screamed in agony feeling his precious states being sold to the highest bidder. Delaware, Rhode Island and Connecticut went to England sold to him by Russia. half went to France, some to China even Japan bought some. Spain took Texas and Florida. Canada bought Ohio thankfully. America knew his brother felt dirty buying his wife as a slave, but that was the only way to keep her with him. Canada would've bought Oklahoma... that is... if his princess wasn't being kept in the hands of that commie bastard... He screamed again this time retching at the pain. Germany had just bought Alabama... America looked up and sat up seeing his princess in front of him chained to the wall back facing him. Russia took the riding crop in his hand and used the end to lift america's head to look at him. "you will watch as i take your little принцесса and burn in his mind... pain.. and the fact that i am his master" Russia smirked as he said this, but the smirk turned into i sneer as america spit blood in his face "d-don't you lay a god damn hand on him... o-or i swear on the american flag... i will rip you to shreds" he growled. Russia grabbed an american flag from the table and slowly ripped it. America screamed yet again in agony. soft sobs could be heard from the boy in the corner chained to a wall. Russia picked up a bull whip and let it uncurl and fall to the floor. He drew back and hit the sobbing boy. Oklahoma bit his bottom lip. The pain from this was nothing compared to being trapped under a stampede of buffalo, or stomped by bulls and bucking bronco's in the rodeo. He would not let this sadistic son of a bitch win. Russia wouldn't stop until he got some reaction from the boy. he brought the whip down once twice three more times before a scream was wretched from those yet to be kissed lips. Russia looked over at America and smirked as he simply faded away. The land of the free... was dead... **No longer in ****_existence_****...** now to go use his toy till his backside bled... and he didn't mean his back...

Oklahoma shivered as the collar on his neck was pulled and he was brought back to Russia with a tray of grapes and vodka. He had yet to say that nasty word that Russia wanted him to say. It had been 3 years since he saw his father fade away.. he missed his older sister Ohio... He missed Nickie... He wanted Nickie so bad... the collar was yanked and he almost tripped it would be bad if he made a mess. Russia would rape him again. Russia pulled the boy onto his lap. Oklahoma was only wearing a soviet union apron and Russian flag brief's. Russia stroked the boy's inner thigh making the boy shiver. he took the tray and set it down on the table. he picked the boy up and set him on the bed. "he's Nickie... just think he's Nickie... a much much more rough Nickie" Oklahoma thought closing his eyes. he learned not to refuse the Russian man. Russia took off the apron and licked the fresh scratch he had caused the boy to have. The Russian slapped the boy then cradled the now sobbing boy's cheek in his hand. "you only think of me, Da?" he said. Oklahoma nodded. the brief's came next. Russia slid his own pants off and boxer's then took his coat off and wrapped it around the quivering boy. he pulled the small vibrator out of the boys ass hearing a satisfying yelp and whimper come from the boy, that gave the Russian an idea. Russia sat on his knees and pulled the boy up and to his throbbing cock. "suck" was the simple command from the intimidating Russian man "p-please m-Mr. Russia... D-don't make me do it..." Oklahoma begged sobbing. "i said suck!" was Russia's reaction as he grabbed the boy's hair and forced him so take his cock in his warm and wet cavern. Russian let out a low moan of satisfaction. Oklahoma chocked and pulled back. he began sucking, using his hands to get what he couldn't get in his mouth. an idea popped into his head. maybe if he could get Russia all the way down his throat he would consider not abusing his poor backside tonight. so using the skills he had required in his eating competitions with his father he unhinged his jaw and swallowed ALL of Russia's cock bobbing his head and forcing his gag reflex to not react. the Russian looked down at the boy surprised only to close his eyes and let his head fall back moaning in pure bliss. Oklahoma pulled away as his throat was filled with come. he coughed, eyes widen when he finds not even that made the Russian in front of him go limp. he was turned on his backside and entered rather violently and instantly pounded into "OH GOD~!" he moaned. he didn't want the pleasure he didn't but it was no use. his body wasn't denying it like he wanted to. he screamed in pleasure but he felt horrible, guilty, dirty, filthy. he felt like a total whore. he was betraying Nickie... not that he wanted to... but because he was forced to. The Russian was brutally slamming into his prostate. he came for what seemed like the fifth time, about to pass out when finally one final snap of Russia's hips he came with i primal moan. Oklahoma shivered as he felt the come overload his abused hole and drip down his thigh and leg to finally pool on the sheets. Russia pulled out of the exhausted boy and collapsed beside him and pulled the boy close. Oklahoma turned and did what he was forced to do. snuggled into the big broad chest. "tomorrow... i will take you to see matvey and his wife as a reward, da? the Russian asked, somewhat surprised at his's toy... no.. the boy he has come to love's reaction "yes.. master" Oklahoma said... he... was finally...** Broken...**

**The plane landed and Oklahoma got his stuff. So did Russia. Russia wrapped his arm around Oklahoma's waist and led him down the ramp and into the limo. they drove to Mathew's house. Mathew is the personification of Canada. His wife Alice the personification of Ohio and their son Nickolas... the personification of Newfoundland. Russia growled silently at the thought of him, then smirked as he thought about the look on his face as he kissed his once-lover Oklahoma. Oklahoma felt awful. he wore what had to be Latvia's old uniform when he lived there. it covered all the scars, bruises and, bite marks from view. Russia kissed Oklahoma. he had no choice but to kiss back. Russia licked his lips asking for entrance. Oklahoma obeyed opening and shivering at the tongue searching his mouth yet again. Oklahoma didn't know what beer tasted like. well he couldn't remember. the taste of vodka is all he's tasted for the past 3 years. he hasn't even got to taste his beloved Jack Daniel's Tennessee whisky. he had grown used to it. Russia pulled away as they neared the house. the limo stopped and they both stepped out and walked up to the house. Russia knocked and Mathew opened. he let them both in and ran upstairs to get Alice and Nickolas. again the name tasted foul on Russia's tongue. "Cherokee? CHEROKEE?!" the blonde screamed and ran to hug and kiss the boy he loved so much only to be stopped as a hand pulled his beloved into their arms. "you do not touch him, Da?" Russia said glaring at the boy "no ****_you _****don't touch him. he's mine!" the boy yelled. Russia chuckled and lifted Cherokee's face up and kissed him. again Cherokee had no choice but to kiss back, or get hit. Nickolas's eyes widen then darkened with rage. he went to attack Russia but Mathew held him back "I'LL KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARD. DIE COMMIE BITCH!" Nickolas yelled. Alice touched Nickie's shoulder. he calmed down slightly then ran to his bedroom. "M-Mr. Russia... I-if it's alright w-with Mr. C-Canada a-and you i-i'd like to t-take a shower?" Cherokee stuttered timidly. Russia thought for a second then nodded "da, it is you birthday after all" Russia said smiling. Mattie smiled "go on up cherry pie... it's still where it was 3 years ago" he said softly. Cherry nodded and went up to the bathroom followed by Alice.**

once they were alone Alice stopped him "Cherokee Jones, why did you do that?" "it's Braginski now... and.. because if i don't... he'll hurt me... and i won't be and i won't be able to see you again" Cherry said tears welling up. They went into the coincidentally sound proof bathroom and Cherokee explain in full detail how the past few years have been. Nickie crawled into the bathroom window and pulled Cherry close hearing everything that was said threw the open window. "h-how can you stand to touch me? i'm so dirty.. i'm such a slut... a dirty filthy whore" Cherry sobbed "i betrayed you..". Nickolas pulled back and looked at his beloved "you were forced, you didn't betray me and you are none of those things" Nick said, kissing Cherokee and re explored his mouth. the door slammed open and there stood a very VERY **VERY** angry Russian. Russia pulled Cherokee to the limo. "NO!" Nick yelled as he grabbed at Cherokee only to have a big snowy boot in his gut and Cherry was once again gone as the limo drove off.

Cherokee sobbed and apologized to Ivan begging forgiveness. "ven we get home... you are getting punished" Ivan said... then he heard something he was thrilled by "please no I love you and only you!" Cherry begged, lieing of course but it fooled Russia...

Cherokee paced in the large bathroom waiting for the timer. finally it beeped. he looked at the stick and gasped dropping it and covering his mouth. the stick lay on the ground with a bright pink + on it. Cherokee was pregnant. He'd have to tell Russian he was married to or risk the baby getting hurt. It was Ivan's. it had been 3 years since the last time he had sex with anyone but Ivan and that was Nickie. Cherry wrapped the stick in toilet paper and went to find his Russian husband. Ivan was sitting in his study reading. "Ivan.." cherry said timidly walking into the room. Ivan looked up from the book he was reading and smiled kissing the boy's cheek "yes подсолнечник?" he asked. cherry showed him the stick and Ivan's smile grew wider "you are pregnant, da?" he asked and cherry nodded. Ivan stood up and picked up the boy kissing him. Cherry kissed back, not wanting to get hit. Ivan picked up the phone calling every single nation telling them about his wife being pregnant all except Canada. they would find out in person. Cherokee was very very fearful for this **child...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohio sighed as she remembered her little brothers body, beaten bruised and scarred when it use to be soft and smooth tanned skin. His pale blonde hair that felt as dry as grain when it use to be a shade lighter then America's due to its French heritage, or his glazed and dull green eyes that used to sparkle and shine, a shade darker then England's due to his Spanish heritage, that held so much happiness joy love respect and innocence.

She heard a knock at the door and went to awnser it. She opened the door but no one stood outside, she looked down and gasped. There on her doorstep sat in injured, panting, but ultimately still alive America "baby girl... You can't break a free spirit.." He said with the most heroic smirk he could muster


End file.
